Stitches
by LillyLulu
Summary: Set after Eclipse when Bella leaves to become a vampire. Jacob is left heartbroken until a chance tribal reunion brings Kimi Kineks into his life to turn it upside down and inside out. First time fanfic writer! JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kimimela Kineks

27 years old- appears to be around 18 due to phasing.

Mother is Sioux of the Lakota people. Late father was white and from Dakota.

Lived most of her life with her mother on the Lakota Rosebud Reservation, her surname directly translates to "rosebud".

5'11, Bobbed black hair, tanned, obvious Sioux background! Toned, but baby got back.

Works as a fashion designer, her own label "_KimiRose_", (pronounced kee-mee) work allows her to travel the world.

Has yet to imprint.

Dear Diary,

Well, I have arrived in Forks for the family reunion of the Kineks, Makahs and Quileutes. It is my first time here and I am interested in meeting new tribes, though somewhat nervous… Due to my heritage. Staying in La Push with the Quileute Ateara family, who have been most welcoming. Their spirit warriors are all so young, I'm over twice their age in most cases so feeling like a bit of a frump! I am looking forward to the reunion party tomorrow, taking place on the First Beach of La Push. It is such a beautiful area. I am also intrigued as to why there are so many warriors here, I haven't picked up any scent of enemies. I'm sure I will find out all this tomorrow night.

We will be spending about a week here, mom is very excited about this, it has been so long since she had any kind of break! I promised to take her around the area, go to Seattle and such, make the most of our time here.

Well, that is all my news for now. Just have to finish off my dress for tomorrow night.

Kimi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, major "head is a sieve" syndrome!

Hope you all like, I know it's not totally accurate, just roll with it and enjoy, reviews are welcome just nothing too harsh, first ever fan fiction!xx

Dear Diary,

Spent the day with Quil today, he showed me around La Push, it is beautiful here, it is such a change form the city life- maybe I will invest in property here at some point. Mom loves it too, though I feel like she already misses our reservation… such a home bird. Anyways, yes, there was some questions on my appearance, I am a bit of a mish mash after all though they were very accepting, other tribes I met where very suspicious about me not complete Sioux, so narrow minded! I must say, the Quileute and Ateara men are…. Pretty damn hot!! Haha! Some of the best eye candy I've seen! Also, I briefly met Leah Clearwater, odd girl, did not seem very friendly and quite distant. Maybe she was just shy, I might get the chance to talk to her later and possibly offer her a modeling contract! She is a gorgeous girl.

Quil has informed me vaguely of the reasons for such an amount of spirit warriors in such a small area. Apparently, there is, a pact to allow a family of cold ones to settle on their land, once no humans are bitten or killed. I have never come in contact with one of these cold ones who live off only animal blood, it is strange to me, it also alters their scent, the reason why I could not detect them on arrival. According to Quil, their scent is disgusting sweet and burns their nostrils and throats. The only threats we had on our reservation where feeble and easily controlled. Our spirit warriors have a very different purpose of course instead of just combat. Maybe I will come in contact with these cold ones during my stay, they sound fascinating.

Onto more pressing matters, my dress is complete! Very much based off the designs for early March, it is a short linen dress with a pull tie under the bust so making it an empire line, cream in colour with short sleeves and beaded and feather sewings on the hem and neckline. It is ideal for the beach with gladiator sandals and probably an over the hair headband. Also, for me, it is very easy to slip off if I have to phase, always a plus!

Anyways, I better start getting ready and go to First Beach, can't wait!

Talk tomorrow,

Kimi x

Later that evening………………………………............

Jacob Black let the door slam on his way out of his cabin home. Hands stuffed into the pockets of dark demins and head down, he made his way to First Beach.

"_Can't believe I have to attend this crap…" _he muttered to himself.

He was in no mood for interaction with the outside world, even having Billy offer him tea was a head wrecker. Since Bella decided to leave with the leech to pursue a life of obvious hurt and death, he wanted nothing to do but be in his wolf self and run until his mind blurred. However, Billy was adamant that he would attend this reunion. It would strengthen their bonds with other tribes and also to find information and get advice on the Bella situation. If she decides to become a vampire, will they have to destroy the Cullens for disobeying the Treaty? What would he do personally? Would ripping that leech Edward make him feel any better? Probably…. He smirked to himself thinking of all the ways he could make him feel pain.

Passers by looked at Jacob in awe. At 6' 7 with dark tanned skin, smoldering eyes and a toned physique, they could not be blamed for staring. It was the same for the rest of his spirit tribe, like the cold ones, they have an appeal to humans, everything about them makes them irresistible to mere humans. Jacob just stared back. He is not one for female attention. He only saw one girl, she never leaves his mind no matter how upset and angry he was with her.

He glanced up at the seaside of First Beach and crossed the large rocks with ease. Ahead of him he could see members of his pack, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth. Also, there was an unfamiliar female figure with them. They were in a small group, separated from the main crowd with baroques, drinking and chatter.

Quil noticed him approaching and waved, the others turned there attention to him also.

"_Hey Jacob, man, glad you showed up!" _exclaimed Embry.

The boys did there usual handshake/ high five. _"Jake, this is Kimi, she is from the Sioux tribe from Lakota, get this, she is also a spirit warrior! And we thought Leah was the only one."_

Jacob turned towards Kimi. Indeed, like many of the spirit warriors he knows, she is very beautiful. Dark glossy hair, tanned skin, dark eyes with feathery eyelashes, tall, slender but toned. The usual. Although, unlike Leah, Kimi seemed confident and friendly as she stretched out her hand to shake his. Jacob could feel a surprising amount of strength in her slim fingers.

"_So you are the famous Jacob Black I heard about? Runs with vampire girls?"_

Quil and Embry shuffled uncomfortably.

"_Um, sorry dude, we didn't mention about your relationship with Bella…" _

Embry sighed. _"Yeah…"_ Jacob turned away, looking toward the ocean.

"_Fuck her, she has made her choice, it hurts but I know I need to move on. Somehow."_

Seth smacked him on the shoulder _"Yeah dude! Time will heal all, lets have fun tonight, Kimi is said she will show us her spirit form, it well be well cool to see a wolf from a different tribe!"_

Kimi smirked and downed her rum, she was the only one bar Sam drinking in the group. The rest are all well under 21.

"_How about we all venture into the forest to get to know each other better and get naked…. to phase of course?"_ She said flirtatiously.

"_Why not, we have about an hour to kill before the ancients start warbling on about our futures."_ piped up Quil.

"_Lead the way."_ Kimi stated and they started to make their way to off the beach to the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about this fic! Isn't that awful? I only discovered it when I had to back up an old hard drive! Kinda excited about starting it up again though. I see a couple of people added it to their watch and a review from Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, thanks so much! First reviewer- high five!x

Hope you enjoy this chappie! More will follow without months in delay, I promise!xxx

Chapter 3

Kimi's POV

_Jacob Black... hawwwwt! His aura is clouded with anger and sadness, he is distant from the group, even his friends... I can feel it. So beautiful though. Well, I was rather taken with Quil when I first met him to be honest but that dude so knows he is hot! A bit off-putting though still some nice eye candy, hehe! The Quilettes are such striking people, differing slightly from the Sioux. Also myself of course, my skin is a bit lighter than theirs although I reckon that comes from my dad's side._

_Really excited about seeing their spirit forms, with any luck I might catch a glimpse of some bum!_

Jacob's POV

_I hate this. I hate everything... Except Bella... Sorry I cursed earlier about you, Bells... Wait! Dude! You are apologising for something you said IN YOUR HEAD. This is getting ridiculous... I wonder when she will be back from visiting her mother and Phil? Will she still be human when she gets back even? I wonder what she is wearing now... Oh stop! Remember the plan, act like you don't care about her, let the guys think you are recovering. Although they can hear my thoughts in wolf form, dumbass! Come on, get better at NOT thinking about her, think about... The sea... oh sand, pebbles... The guys... Did Quil actually spray that tee shirt on? Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella. Don't think about Bella._

The small group continued on towards the forest. Kimi was in full banter with Quil and Embry, getting as much information from them as possible on the cold ones and the rest of the spirit warriors. Once they reached a clearing, they slowed down, forming a circular shape.

Kimi stared up at the dense covering trees, noticing a large enough opening at the top where a tiny amount of light trickled down on them. _"This place is amazing. I've been living in the city for a while now. Had to go to the roof of my apartment block in the dead of night to phase." _She turned towards the three young men. _"So will we phase?_" Quil smirked back at her; _"How about ladies first?" _He said with a wink. Kimi returned with a mock suprise; _"How sexist!... Well, I already know you have all taken the form of a wolf, I will leave mind till after... As a surprise"_ she added with a smirk.

Quil and Embry exchanged looks of confusion, Jacob tilted his head up with slight interest. _"So you're not a wolf? How interesting! I actually didn't realise there were different forms..." _Embry stated, more to himself. _"Well, we are shape-shifters after all"_ quipped Kimi. _"I have even heard of legendary spirit warriors who could take on several different forms."_ The boys looked taken back but nodded in agreement. Nothing in their world was beyond the realms of possibility.

"_So... I will cover my eyes and you three can phase." _Continued Kimi as she placed her hands over her eyes, peaking out between her fingers after a second. _"Hey now! Cheeky perv!"_ Laughed Embry, then stating; _"Turn around please, maintain our dignity!" _Quil gave a flirty smile; _"Naw, I don't mind babe, you might see something you like!"_ Kimi smiled back and turned around so her back was facing them and replying; _"Oh, lets at least save that till the 3__rd__ date!"_

Kimi's senses were fine tuned. She heard a low rustling sound followed by a familiar kind of stretching sound alerting her to their transformation. _"May I turn around?"_ She questioned, turning on her heels when hearing the padding of their paws towards her. Kimi's breath hitched in her throat.

"_Oh WOW!"_ She exclaimed, titling her head back to take in their height in wolf form. Their different coloured coats gleamed where the light caught them. Jacob, she recognised from the left-hand side of the group shown a beautiful rust red colour and stood the tallest. Quil being the beefy wolf and Embry lean and agile. _"Oh man! I have never experienced seeing wolf spirit wolves this close." _Without even thinking, she reached out her hand and brushed past Jacobs neck fur. He pulled back, turning his head away. _"Sorry..."_ Kimi said, slightly embarrassed, _"Acted without thinking..." _she continued but was cut off as Quil came up beside her, rubbing against her and rolling onto his back in front of her, showing a wolfy grin! _"Haha!"_ Kimi had to laugh! _"Come on then, show me what you can do!"_ With that, Quil was back on his paws and himself and Embry broke into a sprint, chasing each other around the clearing. Jumping and snapping, big show offs! Jacob was still turned away from the others, he lay down on his belly, head on his outstretched paws.

After a few minutes, Embry and Quil ran off deeper into the woods. Kimi figured they wanted to phase back. So she turned towards Jacob. _"Hey... are you ok?"_ She asked, somewhat nervously. She could sense his torment the moment she met him. The boys gossip about his relationship with this Bella confirmed his feelings. Boy, unrequited love must be awful. Obviously, Jacob did not answer her but his sorrowful eyes did not reassure Kimi. Suddenly, the boys came jogging back into the clearing. _"Aww man Jake, would you stop! Hearing your depressing thoughts all the time is enough to drive us crazy. You need to get over her, one way or another!" _Quil was annoyed, he was not shouting at Jacob but their was an unfriendly tone in his voice. Jacob rose up on his paws and glared at Quil giving a low snarl. He then turned and ran into the forest.

"_Sorry about that Kimi, we can hear each other's thoughts in spirit form. It is such a head wrecker. Quess you have experienced the same?"_ Kimi nodded thoughtfully;_ "It's more of a burden than a gift, especially with emotional issues..."_ Embry rolled his eyes; "_Jake is beyond emotional issues at the point..."_ he said in a low voice. Just then, Jacob strolled back into the clearing. He did not say anything but glared at Quil. He noticed and said, heart felt this time; _"Dude, I'm sorry. But we are out with this total babe who is gonna show us another spirit form! You should be stoked like us, not worrying about Bella. She has made her choice."_ Jacob continued his glare for another moment and dropped his eyes to the ground. Embry placed a hand on his shoulder; _"Come on man, remember what you said earlier? __Fuck her, she has made her choice, it hurts but I know I need to move on"_ Jacob's eyes widened slightly and he pushed Embry's hand off his shoulder. _"Don't say fuck her dude! I know I said it but that is not fair for you to repeat!"_ Embry held his hands up in surrender, knowing there was no point arguing. Quil was about to join in but Kimi cut across him; _"Look, time is ticking and we will have to head back to the tribe meeting. Do you want to see my form?"_ Embry and Quil backed off from Jacob and nodded their heads enthusiastically. Jacob just turned to the side, showing little interest.

"_Alright then! Now I do not trust any of you to cover your eyes, looking at you Quil!"_ who laughed. _"Now, if you excuse me, I will go get some cover... Hold that thought!"_ Kimi smiled as she turned on her heels and walked away from the boys, undoing the straps of her dress as she walked away. Quil gave a very appropriate wolf whistle ~

_Ouuu, a bit of a cliff hanger! Haha! Can anyone guess what she could be?_

_Read and review! Again, nothing too harsh, first ever fanfic!xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Sky

The boys watched on as Kimi made her way into the shadows of the woodland until out of sight. Embry and Quil's thoughts were a blur of similar brain waves; _What was she? What kind of form did she take? Is their more like her? Is she like Leah? Infertile? Maybe that's why we aren't imprinting... Jeez, wouldn't mind imprinting on her! _Whereas Jacob was; _Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella_

Suddenly, they could hear a rustling and that all too familiar stretching sound... Then a whoooooooooooooooosh! Something moved past them so quickly and upwards to the sky. A normal human would have just seen a brownish blur, if even that. In the split second that pasted when Kimi revealed herself, the Quilettes saw it all. An eagle. Huge, powerful, streamlined, armed with sharp talons and fierce hooked bill. Golden brown wide eyes. Glossy flecked feathers, longer and flowing around her head and neck. She went straight for the sky, letting out an ear piercing "Keaaaaah!"

All three of the boys stood with their necks back on their shoulders, mouths open, staring up at sky where now she was just the size of an average bird. Kimi circled a few times before folding her wings back and dropping back down into the clearing. Gaining speed and creating a whistling sound only detectable to the supernatural. Once she entered the clearing she fanned out her wings and tail and glided around the clearing, hardly making the leaves rustle with her incredible wingspan before landing on her claws. Standing, she was only a couple of inches shorter than the wolves shoulder to shoulder. Smiling as much as possible for an eagle, she spread out her wings again and gave a little bow. Embry gave a clap and Quil gave a whoop! Jacob was still somewhat startled by the discovery.

Kimi decided to be brave. She walked over to Jacob. Stopped at his side and bowed down, dropping her wings again. She gave a head turn, beckoning him to climb on her shoulders. Jacob looked confused. "Dude" called out Quil; "I think she is offering you a ride!" Kimi nodded her head and turned back to Jacob. He smiled again. Smiled. His friends have not seen him smile in weeks! Maybe even months since the Cullens returned and Bella was once again inseparable from the family. Kimi could feel the sudden warmth from Jacob, the aura that his comrades always knew of. "For real? Can I?" he asked, almost too excitedly. Embry beamed, he was just happy to see this side of Jacob showing again. Kimi nodded her head again and Jacob made his way towards her. His hands brushed off her feathers gingerly, Kimi did her best to suppress a shiver. Carefully, he pulled himself up and swung his leg over her other side quickly, afraid of applying too much of his weight on one side. However, Kimi was no delicate chick! She straightened up as if she was not carrying a 200 pound spirit warrior. She launched herself from the ground with ease, Jacob grabbed onto the clumps of neck feathers just in time as they rocketed up past to trees and into the clouds. So fast, he did not even get the chance to scream out in surprise!

Kimi carried him over the trees, out towards the beach. They were high enough and moving so fast humans would not even notice. Just like her dramatic entrance into the clearing in spirit form, Kimi folded back her wings and divided down towards the sea. This time Jacob shouted out! Barely a foot above the water, she fanned out and pulled up, gliding so close that Jacobs toes hit the choppy swells. He was loving it, he mind was just a blur of thoughts, however these were light thoughts for a change;

_Oh man! This is insane! As much as I love running in my wolf form, this is awesome! She is so fast and agile, I thought we were gonna dive into the ocean! Things are so different from up here... I have never experienced flying before, heck, I've never even been on a plane! Not that it would compare to this! The place is so big... There is miles and miles out beyond. Just seeing it from this angle makes me feel so small... and normal. For once! I was letting my feelings, my hurt and my anger get bigger than me, consuming me... I feel so light up here and... free._

Flying back towards the beach, Kimi and Jacob could see people gathering on First Beach. Looks like it was time to go meet the elders. Jacob spoke, directly to Kimi for the first time since they met; _"Kimi, this is amazing, you have no idea how much of an effect this had on me! I could stay up here forever but it looks like the elders presentation is gonna begin. We better head back."_ Kimi smiled to herself, she knew how Jacob felt, she felt his emotion change. It seemed that spirit warriors could tune in on each other. She knew that some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Some of the hurt and anger. That must be a relief... She turned her head to acknowledge his statement and gave a couple of flaps of her wings to power them back to the clearing. They had flown so far and seen so much but in reality timing, they had only gone for a couple of minutes.

Kimi swooped down into the clearing where Quil and Embry where waiting. Jacob vaulted off her back, turning around to give her a genuine smile; _"That was amazing Kimi!"_ He was greeted by the boys who no doubt, almost noticed the change in his demeanour. Kimi nodded her head and made her was back into the shade where she had left her dress. Within a minute, she had phased back into her human form and returned to the boys wearing her dress and fixing her hair band. The boys turned towards her, asking questions animatedly. _"Well, it's pretty much the same as you guys, I am a shape-shifter. However, my form is the eagle. The scared animal of my community. I assume the wolf was the main presence in your history?" _They began discussing the details of their history as they began to walk back to First Beach. They discovered that Kimi was actually 27, so indeed, a decade older than them. Her first transformation happened when she was 18, when cold ones were rampaging near their lands. She had only ever known human blood drinkers which is how she found it difficult to recognised the scent of the animal blood drinkers. It had also been nearly 8 years since she encountered vampires. Continuing to phase was her own choice, hell it beat buying anti-wrinkle creams and surgery! She also just enjoyed it, the freedom and the escape.

Jacob was suddenly enthralled by her wisdom on the matter. He too thought he could never give up being a wolf.

He was also looking at her differently now, as in, he could see her properly... She is bright, happy with a bounce her step. Confident, talkative and smiley. Her straight black hair longer at the front and just touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a more of a honey brown, flecked with dark gold, reminding him of her bright golden eagle eyes. Long eyelashes framed her eyes and he noticed the tiny beauty mark under her right eye. Her cute dimples emphasised her cheeky smile and her tanned skin glowed. Despite being tall with long legs, she moved very gracefully over the rocks as they walked down to the gathering crowds. Her dress also showed a pleasing amount of leg and cleavage...

She is very unlike a certain someone... And for almost one whole minute, Jacob did not think about that certain someone...

Well I hope y'all liked the reveal! So what do you think of the eagle spirit warrior? I want to take Jacob and Kimi's relationship rather slowly, allow things to develop. Also, it pains me to write him all depressing!

Thanks again for those how reviewed! Shared my thoughts on Jake too. The angst in the books was almost too much. Then seeing the trailer for Breaking Dawn, throwing the invited on the ground and running away into the rain... Ohhh angst fest!

Thanks to cew and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for reviewing!xxx


End file.
